You're halfway there
by zzzooe
Summary: "I quickly walked down the stage steps, the applause still ringing in my ears, and –whoomph! It took me a split second to realize there was someone there… but my heart rate slowed when I understood it was Jesse. Then promptly sped up again because, well, he was Jesse." One-shot, possibly a collection of one-shots. T to be safe.


_Done It Again_

Jesse x Beca, Pitch Perfect.

**Author's notes: Hello again fanfiction! I haven't been on here for so long, and for that I apologize. I don't think that any of my previous unfinished stories will find themselves completed and for that I am truly sorry. I've had a tough year, and I have also been appointed Cultural Prefect for next year, so I'm going to be run off my feet. For this summer, you may see a few Jesse x Beca Pitch Perfect one shots, we'll see!**

**So enjoy :)**

* * *

The lights flared, as the girls and I belted out, "Tonight!" with the audience suddenly erupting with cheers and applause. I felt as if I was floating, that _my_ mix had brought us this far, and we had – as fat Amy would put it, "smashed it."

There were hugs that passed by in a blur as the announcer came back on stage and we took it as our cue to leave. And honestly, by this time my mind was stuck on Jesse. God knows that I didn't deserve him, but there had to be someway to give it another shot. To apologize, for pushing him away. Just like I did to everyone else. But it was more important to try and keep Jesse closer. As hard as it was to admit… he made me better.

I'm not one of those girls who'd write a soppy song or confess my love with tears trailing down my face, as a melancholic song played in the background. This was not a movie, life wasn't a movie. But, to mix a breakfast club song into our finals performance? He would know that it meant something. That I… well to be horribly cheesy, that I didn't want him to forget about me.

I quickly walked down the stage steps, the applause still ringing in my ears, and –whoomph! It took me a split second to realize there was someone there… but my heart rate slowed when I understood it was Jesse. Then promptly sped up again because, well, he was _Jesse._ I hadn't missed the fist pump that was a reply to the meaning in the song, and that fact made me slightly less nervous for this confrontation, as well as the beaming smile on his face.

The Bellas wordlessly filed past us, understanding that this was not a time to interrupt. Surprisingly, even Fat Amy was silent, although her pelvic thrust in their direction (and a covert wink) let Beca know that nothing was amiss.

"Hi," I smiled, not sure what to say.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby," he quipped.

"Oh shut up!"

There was a pause, as he seemed to stew over something, the edge of his mouth twitching into a smirk, "Make me."

"Don't mind if I do," I winked, my hands linking around his neck – the same neck he trailed his hand around in his signature move, one that happened to coil her stomach into knots.

His breath tickled my cheek as I brought him in close, his body reaching to fit snugly against mine, in the best of ways.

"Wait," he whispered.

I frowned, not understanding. His lips came across my cheek softly, and came to rest on the shell of my ear, setting off that coil again.

"Told you endings are the best part," he murmured, sucking in a sharp breath when this caused me to drag him even closer to me.

I turned my head to his ear, returning the favour, "You're such a weirdo," I smiled, my lips curving against his cheek.

He pulled back to look in my eyes, his looking at me with such… feeling. It was utterly indescribable.

Tired of this game, I pulled his lips to mine, and kissed and kissed and kissed, the world seeming to whirl and the crowd and the music spinning and pulsing around us, as we apologized and made up and became something more than I'd ever thought we'd be. But something that I always hoped, ever since he slurred, "It's inevitable."

We pulled apart, coming back to earth. Well, Jesse did, saying something about his parents being here, - who had leant together at the sight of them embracing, with a knowingly look, his mother saying, "That's my kid." - and seeing my Dad with a plastic blonde Step ford wife that he assumed to be the 'stepmonster'. But honestly, all I could do was look at him. And if you were to tell anyone, I'd seriously deny it, but I was in awe. Of this weirdo guy, who loved movies, and put his heart on the line for me again and again, despite the hurt. And had done it again.

I shook my head, dispelling the thoughts that were better suited to a B grade movie or sitcom, and linked our hands together as we returned to our seats. Mind still whirring, I smiled as I realized something.

"What's so funny?"

"Aubrey and Chloe will be mad… I'm so gonna be treble-boned."

He laughed, eyes catching mine with a heated look, "What they don't know won't hurt them."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Go on, flame me.**

**_I dare you._  
**

**__Merry Christmas to all,**

**Zoe x**


End file.
